This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Administrative Core is directed by the PI, Dr. Darrin Akins, President's Associates Presidential Professor of Microbiology and Immunology, and includes two office staff members (Ms. Dawn Hammon at 11.4 calendar months and Ms. Cami Pop at 11.9 calendar months) who oversee all administrative activities including accounting, travel arrangements, meetings, Steering and External Advisory Committee (EAC) activities, summer student programs, budgets, the OK-INBRE website, and other activities. During year 10, all of these activities were carried out as planned with no problems to report. The EAC met in September of 2010 and will meet again in March of 2011. Investigators of the eight OK-INBRE Junior Investigator projects have presented to both the External Advisory Committee and the Steering Committee at least once during year 10. The PI has also carried out regular visits to the laboratories of each of the 8 OK-INBRE project scientists.